No One But You
by braytheist
Summary: Inspired by Brays attack on Dean during the April 24th RAW. WYBROSE one shot.


_**Inspired by Bray's random attack on Dean on tonight's RAW (April 24, 2017)...Wybrose forever, y'all. I can never do WYBROSE justice like my dear friend Redsandman99 can do, so Megan, this is dedicated to you.**_

The match against the Miz was moving along just as everyone had planned. Jericho was off doing god knows what down by the ring, and Dean had Miz ready to receive Dirty Deeds onto the announcer's table. Just as Dean had gotten Miz into position, the lights went out in the arena and the sound of Bray's freaky intro hit over the sound system. It only lasted for a brief second but Dean felt his heart stop. When the lights came back on, Miz was laid out on the ground next to the announcer's desk and Bray Wyatt stood in his place. A shocked expression was painted across Dean's face. He didn't have much time to react before Bray knocked him silly, causing him to fall off the desk. Bray drug his limp body up to the center of the stage and gave him the Sister Abigail head first, right into the titantron.

Backstage, Dean was holding his head in his hands. He was in a corner of the locker room and most everyone had cleared out except for Jericho and Miz, who were getting changed out of their ring gear. Dean felt a presence approach him and he groaned as he looked up and saw his attacker peering down at him.

"What the fuck do you want, Wyatt?" Dean spat at him, trying to stand up

"Let me help you, little lamb" Bray extended a hand and Dean slapped it out of the way

"Go the fuck away and stop calling me that"

Dean stumbled past Bray, his head throbbing. He grabbed his bag and left, still in his jeans and tank top. Bray sighed and followed him out, ignoring the gawking stares of Miz and Jericho. They went into the parking lot and Dean grit his teeth, knowing the creepy cult leader was following him. Dean got to his car and threw his bag in the trunk before spinning around and glaring at Bray.

"What do you want Wyatt?" Dean seethed

"Let's go for a ride, my boy." Bray spoke calmly as he let himself into Dean's car

"Fuck my life" Dean rolled his eyes before getting into the driver's seat and starting the engine

They drove silently for about an hour, heading to the next town for a live show the next day. Dean had turned on his playlist and hoped the sound of Shooter Jennings would drown out the throbbing of his head and the fact that Bray fucking Wyatt had invited himself along on the drive.

"Pull over." Bray instructed, his voice so calm and quiet that Dean almost couldn't hear him

"No."

"Dean." Bray stared out the window "Pull over."

Dean sighed and pulled off the side of the back road in rural Missouri. He had been down this metaphorical road before and knew exactly what Bray was up to, and to be honest, he wasn't in the mood for the mind games tonight. He jerked the car into park and turned to glare at the bigger man sitting next to him.

"Come with me." Bray said, getting out of the car

"Fuck you" Dean said, one hand still gripping the steering wheel

"Come, little lamb. Follow me" Bray's voice called from outside

"I swear to God"

Dean jerked the car door open, got out, and slammed it closed behind him, making sure to lock it as he put the keys in his back pocket. He reluctantly followed Bray out into the woods off the side of the road, swearing under his breath. Who knows where they were, and what property they were on. He wasn't in the mood to get shot for trespassing but Bray didn't seem worried about that at all. They walked until they were well off the road, and then Bray stopped. Dean stopped several feet away and eyed the man in front of him. Bray stared up at the stars for several minutes.

"Did we come out here to star gaze or is there a fucking point to this, Wyatt?" Dean crossed his arms

"Come here." Bray motioned with a finger

Dean stood beside Bray and sighed before looking up at the stars too.

"They're beautiful aren't they? Like diamonds waiting to fall."

Dean side eyed Bray, a befuddled look on his face. He never understood anything that man was saying, but for some reason whenever Bray spoke, no matter how crazy he sounded, Dean felt peace come over him. He didn't like that feeling. He much preferred the feeling of angst and anger that stayed prominent inside of him.

"Why did you attack me of all people, asshole?" Dean asked

"Well, boy, I wanted to get your attention." Bray finally turned to look at Dean, placing a hand on his shoulder "Do I have it?"

Dean just stared at him blankly

"I'll take that as a yes. You see, Dean, she wants us to be together."

Dean rolled his eyes. Here Bray goes, talking about Abigail again.

"Do you think it's a coincidence that I ended up on RAW with you? I don't. It's all a part of her plan. You see, love, you keep fighting it. You keep going down the broken paths that lead to dangerous lovers. Lovers who leave you more broken than before you found them."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, shifting his weight so that Bray's hand fell off his shoulder

"Roman. Seth. They left you, didn't they? They moved on. They found someone else."

Dean felt a pain in his heart at the mention of his former partners names. He tried not to let any form of emotion show on his face.

"Seth left the moment he found someone that would give him more. Roman stayed around for awhile but once the brands split, and you were moved away, he eventually moved on too. Granted, he seems happy but you, darlin', you are not happy."

"I'm plenty happy, thank you" Dean muttered

"You can't lie to me, love." Bray reached up and ran his hand through Dean's shaggy, damp hair "Let me in, let me show you a whole new love."

Dean closed his eyes, trying not to let Bray get in his head.

"Come, little lamb."

Bray took Dean's hand and led him over to a tree, where the two sat down on the ground. Bray patted his lap, and Dean hesitated before finally giving in. Bray was right, he had been left by his former lovers. For someone better. Someone less crazy. Fuck that twink ass bitch, Fergal Devitt.

Dean laid his head in Bray's lap and stared up at the night sky as Bray began to hum a tune. It wasn't any old tune like the old hymns he usually sings. It was familiar. Dean closed his eyes and allowed Bray to run his fingers through his hair.

" _I'll come for you"_ Bray sang softly

" _No one but you._

 _Yes I'll come for you,_

 _but only if you told me to"_

"Is this mother fucker singing Nickelback?"

Dean almost laughed but he loved the feeling he got when Bray sang to him. It was as if all his pain just went away.

" _I finally know just what it means to let someone in,_

 _To see the side of me that no one does or ever will._

 _So if you're lost and all alone,_

 _I'd search forever just to bring you home,_

 _Here and now, this I vow…"_

Bray trailed off, humming the rest of the song as Dean laid in his lap, listening

"You know, Darlin, those words are very true for me. The love I feel for you is so deep, and I will always come for you. You just have to let me in" Bray laid his hand on Dean's chest

"I can't." Dean whispered

"Yes you can. I'm never going to leave you" Bray soothed

"That's what Roman said" Dean sniffled, feeling a lump on his throat

"I'm not Roman. I'm not Seth. I'm not Sami Callihan. I'm not of this world, and I am not one to break my word to you."

Dean opened his eyes and stared up at Bray.

"You want to trust me. I can feel it."

Dean felt tears well up in his eyes. He did want to trust Bray, but he had so much baggage and such a rough past that he couldn't be hurt again. He masked the pain with anger, and pushed anyone that tried to get close to him away. That's what he had been doing with Bray all these years, but unlike everyone else, Bray wasn't giving up on him. Bray had his rough side, he showed tough love, but he was passionate and gentle when the time warranted him to be. Dean's hand went to cover Bray's as it laid on his chest, and their fingers entangled together. Dean felt right when he was alone with Bray. Bray had his own demons but when he was with Dean, he was completely vulnerable and open, not something he did with anyone else, not even Harper or Rowan and those two knew him better than anyone. Dean blinked as a couple of tears fell from his eyes. He was so tired of hurting like this.

"Hush, Darlin'." Bray used his other hand to wipe away Dean's tears "Let me take away the hurt"

"Please." Dean whispered up at the bigger man, "Please make it stop."

"Come here."

Bray helped Dean sit up and the older man straddled Bray's lap. Bray leaned back against the tree and pulled Dean close to him. Their mouths met in a soft kiss, and Dean closed his eyes. The moment Bray's lips touched his, he felt electricity run through him. His head stopped throbbing, his heart stopped aching, the knot in his stomach that was probably an ulcer from the stress went away. He felt like a brand new person, and if it were possible, he'd never break that kiss. They continued to passionately kiss each other for what seemed like hours, neither man wanting to part. This was different than their usual angry hate fucking. Dean was finally opening up to Bray and letting his feelings take over him. He noticed that Bray wasn't even hard, and neither was he. It wasn't lust this time around, it was love. Pure, beautiful love. Dean put his arms around Bray's back and the younger man's hands went up to wrap around his lover's neck, the only sounds in those woods being the crickets and the sound of the two men kissing each other.

Several minutes later, they both reluctantly pulled apart, but kept their foreheads together as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, little lamb" Bray whispered

"I love you, you crazy bastard" Dean chuckled, laying his head on Bray's shoulder.

Bray just smiled and leaned his head against the tree, wrapping his arms around Dean and holding him close. They stayed that way well into the night, the two just enjoying the feel of each other's bodies being together. Dean didn't need the sex tonight, Bray knew that. He just needed to be held and loved, and that's what Bray was going to do until the day he took his last breath. He was meant to love Dean, and goddammit he wasn't going to let anyone stand in his way from doing so. Hours later, the two decided that it was time to head back to their car and continue on to their next location. They walked back, hand in hand, in silence, enjoying the sounds of the night, and Bray singing.

" _I'd fight for you.  
I'd lie, it's true._

 _Give my life for you…"_


End file.
